Personal emergency response systems (PERS) are systems that are designed to signal an emergency requiring urgent attention and to request the assistance of emergency responders. Such systems often include a wireless pendant or transmitter that can be activated by a user in an emergency. When the pendant is activated, an alarm signal is transmitted to a central station of an alarm monitoring company or an emergency responder.